


The Black Romper (Austin Carlile)

by mechanical_wifey



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Meeting the Parents, Mention of sex, Pregnancy, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_wifey/pseuds/mechanical_wifey





	1. Chapter 1

(Austin's POV)  
I wake up in my bed after such a long time of staying in hotels and bunk beds. Touring is great, but when I am away I miss the comfort of my own place.   
I turn to my side to face a still empty bed. I sigh; I hate being alone.That's the reason I have a fucking big house, to always have it filled with people.

I kick my sheets off, the bittersweet feeling of my arrival still coating me. I decide to get up, head out, go for a walk, anything to keep me busy. It's really hard for me to adapt from touring, traveling and being busy to being home after such a long time.

After my morning routine, I decided to grab a coffee from the corner coffee shop and wander around my neighborhood, maybe then hit the waves.   
Since Pamela and I have called the quits to our relationship and I came back from tour, I really didn't care to go out in public. Maybe it was because I am back in Cali only 5 days or maybe because I didn't have the time to process it in my head.

I look around, taking in the remainings of nature. It is a really quiet neighborhood, mainly with houses and a couple of shops; a bakery and a coffee shop. I really like it this way; my life is pretty hectic, and I just want my house to be peaceful.

As I pass by the bakery, I see a new shop next to it. It is a really nice looking place, neat and bright, with plants outside the window. I take a closer look and see that it is a pet shop, mainly with pet accessories.

"Morning sir. Can I help you? " I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and see a lady in her early thirties probably. She is holding 2 plastic cups and on the other the keys to the place probably.

Behind her is the most stunning girl I have yet seen. Not the typical and standard beauty, but with that something that catches your eye from the moment your eyes meet her. She is holding a Labrador puppy in her arms and a cocker spaniel on the leash.

"Um.... I would like.... Um, I would like... a... a collar for, um for my cat. Yeah.. " I stutter, my gaze still on the girl. God Carlile, get it together...  
"I will help you. Just give me a minute to let the dogs in."  
"Who let them out?"I ask, laughing awkwardly. She giggles as the lady unlocks the door.

"I'll just put the dogs in the playpen and help out the gentleman." She says to the lady who walks behind the front desk.

I take a better look at the girl who is still playing with the dogs. She is glowing. She just has that inner light that actually comes through. She is short, maybe around 5'3 and curvy in all the right places. Even the little tummy suits her physique. Her hair is medium length, shiny and framing her face.  
She is wearing a simple black romper and black flat sandals, looking like an angel.  
"How can I help you?" She asks, with a voice, soft and light like a silk.

2 hours later, it seems like I can't get that girl off my mind. On top of that, I am not able to find peace.   
I want to talk to her, I want to see her. I want to get to know her.

I push my palms against the couch and decide that I have to follow my heart.

"Didn't your cat like the collar?" The girl asks me as soon as I enter the pet shop.  
"My cat? Oh yeah, my cat loved the collar..."

"Why are you back then?" She asks, flashing me a bright smile.  
"Look, I know it will sound creepy but ummm... Do you wanna go out on a date with me? There, I said it." I say, feeling like a 15-year old again.   
"I am having a lunch break in half an hour" She replies, smiling.

And just like that, we went on our first date, with her wearing that perfect black romper.

[2 Months Later]

"I guess it's a good thing my work is in your neighborhood..." (Y/N)says, parting from the kiss.  
"Babe, I know..." I say, bringing her on my lap. I move my lips to her neck, kissing the spot just underneath her jawline. She is tensed, I can tell. I am nervous too; it's going to be the first time we have sex and the first time I am having sex after my break up.  
"I mean, going with the same clothes will be an issue..." She mumbles nervously.  
"(Y/N), what's the matter?" I ask her, sighing. She lowers her head and fiddles with her fingers.  
"Don't make fun of me... It's my first time. I am so nervous that you won't like it, or that something will go wrong.. I am so sorry." She says, biting her lip. I push her chin up with my fingers and look into her eyes.  
"It's ok baby. Whenever you are ready. There is no need to do it tonight." I say and kiss her temple softly.  
"No, I want it tonight..." She says, removing the straps of her black romper.  
  
[ A Year Later]

"Austin, I am back." I hear (Y/N) shout from the front door. I turn to my dad, smiling.

"You'll finally meet her dad." I say, getting up. My dad smiles at me and pats my shoulder.  
"We are in the living room, love."  
"We? Are the guys here?" She asks.  
"Come and see." I shout back. I hear her feet tapping on the wooden floor.  
"Hey guys, I've missed... Oh.. Hi!" She says, her smile dropping. She puts her paper bag on the coffee table.  
"You must be the beautiful (Y/N) my son always talks about." My dad says, approaching (Y/N). He opens his arms to hug her and she stares at me in shock.  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Carlile. How are you? How was your trip?" She asks a bit frigid.  
"Why don't we discuss over lunch? I'll take us to a lovely place at Venice beach.." I suggest, wanting to make the whole situation lighter.

(Y/N) nods and gives my dad a sweet smile.  
"Austin, can you help me with the grocery?" She asks, her vice hiding her anxiety. I grab the bags and follow her into the kitchen.  
"You could have warned me... "She says, putting the vegetables into the fridge.

"He surprised me too... He said he wanted to be here for my birthday.." I say, absentmindedly."What if he won't like me? Austin, you could have texted me.."   
"And what could you have done? Not come at your own house for as long as he is staying here?" I ask her, smiling. She stares at me, her big brown eyes sparkling under the sunlight that pierces through the blinders.  
"My house?" She stutters. I smile at her and nod, feeling her mood change  
"I wanted to ask you to come live with me for such a long time and I was actually planning to after my birthday party, but I think you actually need some motivation right now."  
"Are you being serious? Aus, you can't play with this thing..."

"100% doll. I want you to be the first thing that I see when I wake up in the morning, the last thing before I fall asleep, the person sitting across of me on the table while I eat, the person I fight over which series to watch on Netflix. I love you." I say, cupping her face and bringing her body closer to mine. My hand caresses her waist, slipping easily on the fabric of her black romper.

[5 Years Later]

I turn to my side and rub my eyes. I open my arms to hug (Y/N)'s body closer to my chest and fall back asleep but instead, my hand falls flat on her side of the bed. I grunt; I needed some cuddles and the person that I wanted to get cuddles from is not in bed with me.

I get up from the bed to look around the house for her. It's not the first time she is awake that late, playing with our pets or doing house chores.  
I see the light in our closet on. I stumble there and rest my body on the doorframe.

She is there, in front of the mirror, examining her body from every aspect. She is wearing that black rom[er, my favorite piece of clothing...

"As always, you are looking stunning in that, baby." I say sleepily. I go in front f her and kneel on the floor. I kiss her stomach and she places her hands in my hair.  
"Thank you. " She whispers.  
"Why are you awake that late, princess?" I ask, pecking on her stomach again. I know that her little tummy is her greatest insecurity, but honestly, I love it. It's just enough to be soft and make the perfect pillow.  
"I couldn't sleep." She says, looking at me.  
"And you thought 'hey, let me just get dressed all fancy in the middle of the night and just observe my appearance.' Sounds logical.." I tease her, earning a light giggle from her.

"Stop.."  
"No, tell me now, why are you all dressed up?" I ask, getting up. I push a piece of hair behind her ear and brush my thumb across her cheek.  
"I was just trying it on."   
"You own it since I met you."  
"Aus.."   
"Tell me. Is it because of the hate again?" I ask, sighing. It's true that some so-called fans were rough on her for being my girlfriend.  
"I don't know how much longer it will fit me." She says, sighing too.  
"Why so?" I ask her, my eyebrows knitted together.  
"Austin, you don't understand, do you?"  
"No, not really."

"I am pregnant." She says, her voice breaking. My jaw hits the floor. I look at her in shock.  
"You, you are... pregnant?" I ask, mostly to assure myself. She just nods and bites her bottom lip, before I pick her up in a hug.  
"Shorty, that's incredible..." I say, kissing her neck.  
"Aus...Put me down. I am dizzy." She groans, but still giggles.  
"Seriously though, why didn't you tell me earlier?" I ask, sitting her on the armchair. in the middle of the closet.  
"I am going to be huge, Austin..Huge... Belly and boobs and thighs and all... I didn't know what to do Aus, honestly." She says, playing with my thumb.  
"Princess, you are going to be the most beautiful woman I'll ever have the honor to set my eyes upon. And I am going to love you even more than I already freaking do. And this little 'fish' inside you, is going to be the living proof of our love"  
"Fish?" She asks, smiling.  
"Yeah, cause you know, it is going to move inside you..."

"Fuck Austin I love you."  
"No more than I do." I say, kissing her lips and putting my hands on her tiny belly, clothed with my favorite black romper.  


	2. Chapter 2

 

(Austin's POV)

At the second month of (Y/N's) pregnancy, we decided that it was the time we let our close people know.

  
"Are we all done? Should I pick up the dishes and bring the dessert?" (Y/N) asks, getting up from her chair. Everyone nods and smiles at her. I tag at her black romper, telling her that I can pick them up.   
"It's ok Aus... I can do it. " She whispers, giving me a peck.   
  
"Dude, (Y/N) is glowing... What have you done to her...?" Alan asks as (Y/N) gets in the kitchen.   
"Ask her..." I reply smirking. (Y/N's) romper hides her baby bump which is still invisible but I know it is there.  
"You are lucky to have her. She looks so gorgeous." Amanda comments. I chuckle, looking towards my girlfriend.   
She walks towards the table, the dessert plate on her hands.   
"Come here..." I say, opening my arms, once she sets the plate on the table. She sits on my lap and I put my hands on her stomach.   
"I think you made a mistake (Y/N). You brought 10 dishes but there is only 9 of us." Anouk says when she is done handing everyone a dish to put their desserts in.   
"Um, no. We are 10. Well, not now. But I eat for 2 and it's technically in here, so... yeah" She says smiling. Phil's face lights up as he jumps up from his chair.   
"Seriously? You guys..." He squeals, hugging (Y/N)   
"You are going to be a father? Congratulations you guys..." Alan says, hugging me.   
"We are bringing a little mouse in the Of Mice & Men family. " I say, hugging (Y/N) from behind

At 4 months, everyone seems to know.   
"How are my girls...?" I ask as (Y/N) lays on the bed next to me.   
"First of all, we don't know if it is a girl yet. And second, one of us is moving all day long..." She replies, turning to face me. I smile at her and place my palm on her, now showing, bump.  
"Awww... My babygirl was just missing her daddy's touch." I say, leaving light pecks on her stomach.   
"She can't hear you Austin... After the 6th month..." She says, getting more comfortable.   
"You said she... You want a girl too." I say, the happiness in my voice prominent.   
"Of course I want a girl. I just put the baby's health first. I prefer a healthy boy than a sick health." She says. My smile fades and I look at my hands.   
"Hey... What's the matter?" She asks, a slight smile on her lips. She tries to cheer me up, I can tell.   
"You know that Marfan Syndrome is hereditary..."   
"Austin, it's too early to know. and no matter what life throws us, we can face it. Our baby will be so loved, no matter what..." She says, cupping my cheeks. I peck on her forehead and snuggle her closer.  
"Get some rest... We have a big day tomorrow..."I say, trying to calm down.

The next morning, I wake up from hearing (Y/N) sing. I smile and crunch up, getting ready to get up from the bed. I see her in the master bathroom, applying lotion on her belly.  
"Morning gorgeous. " I whisper sleepily as I hug her behind and caress her belly. She looks at me through the mirror and turns to leave a kiss on my dry lips.   
"Morning Sunshine. Did I wake you up? "She asks, drawing a smile with the cream on her stomach before she rubs it in.   
"Kinda. But I would have to get up anyway. We have the doctor appointment, remember?" I ask her, pecking on her neck. She smiles and looks at her bump.  
"We are going to find out what's in there...." She smiles even more.   
"Are you sure you don't want to have a big gender reveal party or something? " I ask her, grabbing my toothbrush.   
"Nah... A baby shower on the 8th month is just fine. " She says, closing the lead of her cream.  
"Whatever you want..." I reply, not wanting to pressure her.   
"I am going to get dressed. Don't be late." She says and presses a kiss on my chest.   
  
A few hours later, we are both sitting in the doctor's office, who asks us the same questions he did last time.   
"Knowing your history of diseases, I have to inform you guys that we can have an examination called amniocentesis. During this, I will take some amniotic fluid and run tests on it. We will have a clear view of the fetus health and if the fetus has a genetic disease or not. Of course, you can have your doctor to check on the results, Mr. Carlile." The doctor says after he is done checking the papers.  
"Until when can I have this test?" (Y/N) asks, squeezing my hand.   
"Until week 18. We can have it tomorrow morning if you wish..."   
"I want to have it..." She says, turning to look at me.   
"Will she be in danger?" I ask, worried about the loves of my life.  
"No. It is safe. She will feel discomfort when the needle pierces her belly, but it will end soon, I guarantee that. " The doctor says and (Y/N) nods.  
"OK... I'll set the appointment for tomorrow, maybe?" Her doctor asks and we both nod.  
Are you ready to see the baby?" He asks, getting up. We both get up too and follow him to the examination room   
(Y/N) lays on the bed and raises her t-shirt to reveal her bump.  
"You are ok? " I ask her as I stand next to her. She just nods and I take her hand in mine.

 


	3. Chapter 3 (Final)

 

2 weeks later, (Y/N) came screaming into the kitchen.   
"Aus... The results are here..." She screams, running towards me. I put down the mug I was holding and take the envelope from her hands.   
"Let's go send them to the doctor, Ok?" I say trying to keep my cool. (Y/N) nods and follows me to the office, where I will scan and email the results to my specialist. 

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" (Y/N) asks me while we are waiting for the answer.   
"Not really. Want to go grab something to eat?" I suggest, knowing that she hasn't eaten anything else than breakfast. She just nods and gets up.   
"I really want to eat some KFC" She says, grabbing her phone.   
"Sure..." I say but hesitate. She sighs and comes towards me, opening her arms. She sits on my lap and pecks on my temple.   
"I'll just order some pizza." She says, dialing the number on her phone.   
She knows that my mind makes ugly thoughts. She knows that I am thinking of the worst and that I would blame myself if our baby has my disease. That's why she is not pressuring me. That's why she is not saying anything when I am distant. 

Soon, the pizza arrives but none of us even flinch to grab a slice. Anticipation grows bigger as time passes, driving us both to stare at the phone right between us.  
The moment it rings, I grab the phone and press the accept button.   
"Yes, doctor?" I say the moment the line is connected.   
I look at (Y/N) while the doctor announces me the results. She looks at me, holding her breath, her hand protectively on her belly. 

"Seems like our baby girl is healthy." I say, smiling from ear to ear. (Y/N) lets out a small scream, jumping up from her chair. She hugs me and I can feel her tears on my shoulder.   
"Is it 100% sure?" She asks me.   
"The doctor said that the results came back negative, but we will have to run a few tests when our baby is born." I say and she nods.   
"That's good. Our princess is safe and healthy and loved." She says, looking at her belly. 

 

On the 6th month, my heart started failing me. I am rushed back in the hospital, my doctors on my side and everyone worrying about me. I worry about (Y/N) and the baby more though. I told her to stay back home cause flying here would be hurtful for the 2 of them. She didn't hear me though; she made her colleague drive her all the way, just to be on my side. I tried to stay mad at her but I can't; she is already stressed about the operations, I don't want to upset her anymore.   
"The doctor said that you will be fine tomorrow..." She says sleepily as she curls on the armchair next to my bed.   
"We don't know that... I mean there is always the chance of something going wrong." I reply, without thinking it. She gasps but regains her composure in the nick of time.   
"You will be fine. I know that..." She says and rubs my hand.   
"Listen, if I don't make it..." I begin but she groans and cuts me off.  
"Austin Robert Carlile..." She scolds me.   
"I said, if I don't make it, I want you to move on with your life. Find a good man, a strong father figure for our daughter. But make sure she knows who her father was... Make sure she knows how I was as a person." I say and I can hear her already sobbing.   
"Stop..." She pleads. 

The nurse came to wheel me to the surgery. The anesthetic that they gave me for the pre-surgical exams hasn't yet worn off. (Y/N) looks at me, her eyes glistening from the fatigue and all the crying. She looks pale, weak. I grab the nurse's wrist to stop her from wheeling me away from my love and she does. She gives me a smile before she freezes the wheelchair in front of (Y/N).  
"I promise baby, I am going to be fine. I have to, for my girls..." I say and smile at her. She nods while sobbing.  
"When I make it out of here, I want you to marry me." I state and she tilts her head.   
"Austin, it's not the right time to talk about it..." She replies.  
"Mr. Carlile, we have to go in." The nurse says and I motion her to give us a second.  
"Promise me. I need you to promise me that you are going to marry me. " I say as the nurse begins wheeling me away. I see (Y/N) nod and blow me a kiss, making me smile.

 

"I meant it, you know..." I say as (Y/N) enters the room I am recovering in. She looks at me with a weird look on her face, yet a smile plastered on her lips.   
"You are awake..." She says excitedly.  
"And the doctors said you are healing nicely, at least until this point..." She cheers even more.   
"Yup... And as a man that survived a surgery, I am asking you again to marry me. " I say and she tears up.  
"After I give birth Carlile... " She says and I kiss the back of her hand. 

 

On the 9th month, I was healed fully, my health as good as it can be for someone with my disease.  
I am laying in our bed, a Deadpool comic in hand when (Y/N) exits the built-in bathroom.   
"Austin..." I hear her whimper, catching my attention. I avert my gaze to her and watch her clutch her belly, the black romper sticking on her skin.  
"What?" I ask worriedly.  
"I think she is here..." She whimpers again. 

The whole night passes by, until the moment I am holding my daughter in my arms. This tiny, red and slimy bean is my daughter... My daughter...   
"Mr. Carlile, we should take her to clean her up..." The midwife tells me. I look at her as she picks up the baby from my arms.   
"Be careful, she is so tiny. Don't drop her..." I say, rubbing my eyes to clear my view from my tears.   
"Austin, baby... They know what they are doing." (Y/N) says in a weak voice. She looks perfect, even though she has spent the whole night pushing a human out of her body.   
"Thank you..." is all I say, pecking on her forehead.

 

2 years later, my beautiful soon to be wife walks down the aisle, with our daughter following her and giggling. I almost break down at the sight; my moon and sun looking like a princess and the girl that rules my universe looking like her mother. I couldn't ask for more. At this moment, I felt complete. 

At this moment, I felt more blessed than I've ever been. 


End file.
